Not The End
by sPaRkLiNG-dIaMoND34
Summary: Sequel to 'The Hidden Love story'. Her story wasn't over, there was still so much left unsaid, but who was she now? Not even she could answer that question, but one person from her past may be able to help her find the way back to herself. ClarkOC
1. Destiny

**Chapter 2: Destiny**

"Ten million copies in one day! Do you know how incredible that is?" Max asked me, smiling widely.

"It sounds pretty incredible." I said, pretty excited myself. My record had been released the day before and was selling out everywhere!

"Max, phone." Jeff said, poking his head through the door.

"I'll be right back." Max told me before going into the office to take the call. I looked around the conference room and found a copy of my CD. I examined the case for a while.

"Finding My Way Back." I read the albums name out loud. Then, looked at the picture. It was me, in a white tank top and jeans, staring out of a window with rain running down the glass in black and white. Not flashy, not elegant, but simple, and true. Then I opened the case to see the picture of me on the other side of the small booklet. One from my past. One I insisted they put in there. One of me, blonde hair, blue eyed, fair skinned me, with sunglasses on and an ice cream cone in Central Park, grinning cheesily at the camera. The picture that shoed who I really was, or, who I meant and wanted to be.

I traced the picture with my fingers, wanting desperately to be that girl in the picture. The girl who was young, loving, kind, carefree, strong and spirited.

Juliet Davis… the girl I wanted to be.

"Juliet" I whispered to myself. Just wanting to hear my own name. The letters sounded so distant now, so unfamiliar. As if they no longer belonged to me.

"Gem," Max said, using his pet name for me. "You're playing a benefit in Kansas next Saturday, on June second, I figured it would be good publicity,"

Kansas? June second? What a coincidence!

"Max! Do I have to?" I whined.

"Nicolette, Luthrcorp's holding it, they say they only want to very best to perform." He told me.

"Luthorcorp! No no no no WAY am I doing it!" There was way to much to risk.

"Nicolette Davis you are! There is no more discussion." Max said, hating that he had to be rude.

"Fine!" I said, angry.

----

(One week later)

My plane landed in Metropolis and I was on my way to, get this, the Grande Plaza! I tried to object, but with Max, that isn't always an option. The limo pulled in the drive and I got out. The bellhop took my bags and we headed for my room.

"Here we are, the Imperial Suite." He said.

'Crap' I thought.

"Umm, is there nothing else available?" I asked meekly. "I mean, don't you think this is a bit much just for me?"

"Anything for a special guest like yourself. This is the best of the hotel. Enjoy." He said before handing me the key and jetting off.

I stood in the doorway, halfway expecting to hear someone yell 'Surprise' but it never happened.

(Flashback)

"_What's all this?" I asked in total awe._

"_It's your pre-birthday bash!" Chloe said._

"_Yea now open these presents! I have been dying to know what was in them since I got here." Lois exclaimed._

(End)

My eighteenth birthday. The day I had thought about every day for the past three years. The day that was filled with so much laughter, so much friendship, so much love…

(Flashback)

"_I think I might love you." Clark said._

"_If you don't feel the same ways it's---" I cut him off abruptly by pressing my lips to his. This kiss was very welcomed, and it got deeper by the second. I wrapped my hands around his neck and he placed his around my waist and pulled me as close to him as humanly possible, then we broke apart for a second._

"_I love you Clark." I whispered. He smiled_

"_Really?" He asked. I smiled this time._

"_Yes really!" I said. Then he swooped me up in his arms and spun me around. When he set me back on the ground we kissed again._

_But this time was different. This kiss wasn't just a fireworks kiss. This was full of lust and want. This was the kind of kiss that led you into the bedroom to mess and fumble with each others clothing until eventually you are both lying on the bed, in your underwear with your hands roaming each others bodies and lips intertwined with each others. This is exactly where Clark and I were now. We both knew what we wanted, and there was no turning back._

(end)

I hastily went into the bedroom where nothing had happened that night. I put my head into the pillow and screamed.

"Clark…" I whispered. Then I laid there. Repeating his name as if hopefully he would hear. I had started to cry a little, before eventually falling asleep.

---

"And now, introducing, Nicolette Davis." The announcer spoke. I walked out onto the stage and placed myself at the keyboard they set up for me. My band got ready in the back.

"Good evening." I said smiling at the audience. "Well, here it goes!" I started to play the song I picked to sing. Losing everything I thought I was, and becoming me.

"You,

You lifted me up when I was down,

And you, could always see,

Everything that way truly me.

Across a starry night sky,

And into the wind,

My heart got lost somewhere in the tide,

But you were still locked within.

(Chorus)

"To much time has past,

For it to tell,

If, we could still be,

So I fade away,

Knowing one day,

If it was meant to be,

I would, find the way back to me."

I continued the song, almost afraid to stop. But when I did, there was a round of applause.

"Thank you!" I said, smiling proudly. I looked out into the audience. Which was a mistake. My smile faded and I completely lost all train of thought. He was staring at me with a look of betrayal. I wanted to run, but I couldn't move.

"Clark." I whispered to myself.


	2. Reacquaintance

Celtic Cross- Lol its okay! My feelings weren't hurt that bad! And you didn't know about this story yet, I was just really really surprised when I saw that and got kind of upset but it's totally ok! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Chapter 3: Re-acquaintance 

I forced out a small smile and hastily walked off the stage.

"I'm going for a walk!" I yelled to my assistant Jen as I passed the dressing room. I stormed out of the building, inhaling the warm night air. It was June second; I knew where I had to go. I pulled out my cell and called for a cab, where I headed for the Smallville Cemetery.

I jumped out of the cab after paying the driver and ran to a grave stone.

'Juliet Amelia Davis,

June 6th 1987- June 2nd 2006

Beloved and Never Forgotten.'

I kicked the ground, causing dirt to fly up on the marble.

"You re supposed to be dead!" I screamed at the stone. "Everything about you is supposed to be Gone! Erased! Vanished! So why are your feelings still haunting me!"

I was crying out at the top of my lungs. Feeling the tears run down my face. I was shaking and fell to my knees, pressing my fingers on the date of my death.

"Four years ago today," I whispered. "I want to go back God how I want to go back." I cried. Finally, after about an hour, I took a cab back to Metropolis.

Instead of going to the hotel, I continued my walk, not wanting to stop.

"Excuse me miss?" I guy said from behind me.

"Yea?" I said, turning around. But there was more then one guy, in fact, three. And none of them looked very nice.

"Why don't you come with us. I'm sure we can help you find where you're going." One of them said.

"No thanks, I'm not lost." I said and continued walking.

"That wasn't a request miss, it was a demand." One of them replied, roughly grabbing my arm.

"Let me go." I demanded. He laughed at me then threw me into the other two who let their hands roam wherever they pleased.

"Looks like we are going to have some fun tonight." One of them said to the others.

I flinched, screamed and kicked. I was scared, but there was no way I was going to allow myself to be weak.

The more I tried to get away, the more they laughed, and they more they laughed, the angrier I got. My adrenaline was building up. So as they were dragging me to their van, a rush of energy surged through me. I kicked as high as I could, causing me to hit the guy on my left in the head with the pointed toes on my shoe. He was taken back and hurt, so he releases his grip and started to whine about the pain. Which gave me time to get loose from the other one.

I grabbed a lock of his hair with my free arm and pulled it hard before kneeing him. He jumped away from me and I started to run, faster then I ever have in my life.

I could hear them chasing me, yelling obscene things. My feet were throbbing from my heels and I was weak from exhaustion, but I kept going. That was until my stiletto got caught in a crack. I screamed and fell face first, hitting my head on the pavement and twisting my ankle. I tried to get up but it was useless. Everything was blurry, and my ankle was very obviously seriously injured/

"Oh God please help me." That was all I remember saying before two pair of arms grabbed me and dragged me away. They were talking, but I couldn't understand them. All I heard was my own pulse, beating heavily.

Then something incredible happened. I wasn't in the grasp of the two men any more, but had been dropped to the ground. It sounded like a fight was going on, then, some one picked me up, and we were flying! And no, this wasn't just the head injury.

"Clark?" I whispered.

"Welcome back again Jules." He said


	3. Confrontation

Wow! That is all I have to say! Thank you sooo much for the reviews! And the idea to make this AU! I never thought of that, now I am very much considering it, so it is a huge possibility. Here is chapter 4! I plan on making a lot of updates this week because I have a 5 day weekend, but I only have up to chapter 6 written and part of 7, and a bit of 8, yea pretty random but hopefully I can get it together! Once again thank you for the reviews!

Chapter 4: Confrontation

"Mmm" I groaned as I woke up the next morning. My head was throbbing and I had no idea where I was.

"What the—" I tried to sit up but someone gently pushed me back down.

"You need to stay down." They demanded.

"Clark?" I asked as my vision came back.

"Yeah, it's me." He said quietly. I smiled a little.

"Well if this couldn't win an academy award for most awkward moment ever then I don't know what could." I said giggling a little. Clark laughed some too.

"I'm guessing you want an explanation?" I said.

"Yes, but after you rest more." Clark told me,

"All right, deal, what is wrong with me?" I asked.

"You have a mild concussion and I sprang ankle. I doubt you remember the hospital visit but they were full and told me to watch you." He stated. I nodded and fell back asleep.

---

When I woke up my vision was decent and my head wasn't hurting so badly. But I was really hungry and thirsty. I got up and maneuvered my way to the living room. I got sidetracked by the mantel. There were pictures framed and sitting there. A couple of Lois and Clark, one of the Kent's, one of Chloe and Lana, then, on the far end, it was Lois, Chloe, Lana, and me. We were all squished together, laughing at a café in Metropolis. You could see Chloe's arm stretched out with her camera as she snapped the shot. Another wonderful memory from my eighteenth birthday.

I reached out, almost afraid to touch the picture, scared that the memory would be stolen from me if I tried to remember it.

"Feeling better?" Clark asked, appearing from the hall.

"I'll survive." I said, my voice hoarse and scratchy. "I can't believe that you all kept this." I said, referring to the picture.

"Chloe mailed a copy to all of us a couple months ago when she moved to New York. She found it while she was unpacking." Clark told me. I took my eyes away from the picture and turned around to stare at the wall.

"I'm guessing it is time for that explanation." I stated flatly.

"Yea, that would be nice." Clark said.

So I told him everything.

"You could have goodbye Juliet, you never had to hide from us." He said angrily.

"Yes I did! I didn't want anything pulling me back because those two months that I tried to return to my past made me miserable! Because I am not Juliet Davis anymore! And no matter how much I want to be and no matter how much I miss her, I can't go back!" I said.

"Why not?" Clark said, annoyed.

"Because Juliet was happy, and I don't know how to be." I said, starting to cry.

"It was nice seeing you Clark, but please, keep my secret, you at least owe me that. Oh, and thank you for helping me" I said as I tried to limp my way out of the door.

"Wait." He said quietly.

"What?" I said, not meaning to snap the way I did.

"I'm not just going to let you walk out of our lives again. I'm not going to lose you again." He told me.

I laughed bitterly

"You lost me a long time ago. And look around, you have the perfect life, it is time to let go." I said, so close to breaking point. I could even feel the small amount of my heart that was left begin to crumble and shatter.

"You don't want that Juliet. I know you." He said, gripping my shoulders lightly, forcing me to look at him.

"No, you don't, not anymore." I whispered.

"Then give me that chance, to be your friend." He said. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I let the tears fall down my face and I cried.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" I cried, throwing myself out of his grasp.

"Can't you see it? You stopped loving me, I never stopped loving you! Being around you makes me miserable now because of that!" I screamed, almost surprised at the lung capacity I had mustered. I was still shaking and crying.

He looked at me, pain flashing through his eyes.

"I've told you, I don't hold that against you or blame you for moving on. And if you are happy, and you are making someone else happy, then it's ok if I'm not happy." I paused to wipe my tears away. "Sometimes I wish that the day behind the Talon that I had died. It would have saved me all this pain."

"Jules don't say that." Clark told me, taking a step towards me.

"But it's true." I whispered. "Nothing can ever be as it used to. Too much time has passed, too many mistakes have been made. It is too late, n one is at fault, but unfortunately, that is just the way it is."

I kept my gaze on the floor, knowing that if I looked at him everything I just said would actually settle and become true.

"You are right." He told me quietly. The words felt like something sharp, stabbing me straight in the heart. "Things can't go back, the past is the past, but that doesn't mean that we have to push away the future."

"Good point, but that still doesn't mean I am willing to try this friendship thing. It is to difficult to even think about."

"Why?" Clark asked, still not getting it.

"Because Clark I love you! And the hardest thing in the world for anyone to ever have to do is accept that the person they love doesn't lone them back. So please Clark, as much as this is killing both of us, just let me go." I said quietly. Clark looked at me, pain and sadness filling his expression. Before he could speak, I grabbed my things and headed for the door.

"Thanks for helping me." I said before hobbling my way out of the door.


	4. Recollection

Ok so I said I would do a lot of updating, so here is chapter 5, just 4 hours later then chapter 4 lol.

Chapter 5: Recollection

I had been back in California for a couple hours now. Just laying low, not leaving my apartment and writing nonstop. Why did he still have this affect on me? How could I still love him after all this time?

Max was still upset with me for not coming back to the hotel that night. I tried to tell him the story; he didn't really like to listen.

Today it was raining, it felt so perfect. I walked out to my covered balcony and just watched it. Finding the tears that had been boiling up inside me. I tried to hold them back but I was so defenseless against their power. Then I had an urge. I pulled on a hooded jacket and a pair of sweatpants and ran outside. Letting the rain drench me, and hide the tears that were so heavily falling. I just walked, not sure where and not sure why. I walked for a long time, just thinking. Thinking about Smallville, Clark, Lex, and above everything else, I thought about Juliet. Suddenly another urge came to me. I went out and bought my CD, the cashier looked at me like I was insane but I didn't care. I went home and got cleaned up, then drove to my hairstylist. I walked into the salon and found her.

"Meg, do this." I opened the care and showed her the picture of Juliet. She nodded and went to work.

---

"We're done." Meg turned the chair around and I looked in the mirror. I smiled and removed my green contacts, revealing my blue eyes.

"It's a start." I said smiling. I paid her and went back home.

(Clarks POV)

For a couple of days I was still in shock. Juliet was alive, or no, Nicolette Davis was alive, Juliet was just lost somewhere inside her. She looked the same, but so different at the same time. It wasn't just her hair, or tan or eyes, but it was her emotion. She was so sad.

I'm no good at lying to people I care about, which is strange considering I have hid such a huge secret from so many of them for so long. Which is why Lois was kind of angry with me. She had known something was wrong after the whole Juliet fiasco but I couldn't tell her, because I had promised.

The strangest thing was, I didn't care. Normally when we fought I would get upset, but this time I was to distracted which was making one thing clear. I still had feelings for Juliet. Strong ones at that. And I wanted her in my life but at the same time I still loved Lois. It was the hardest thing I think I have ever felt. I needed to get away. So I went to a last resort, something I hadn't done in a very, very long time.

(Juliet's POV)

A couple weeks had gone by. Max liked my new/old look. He said it brought something new to me.

'No,' I thought. 'It brings something old.'

I still wasn't happy. But that was because I was in love.

But tonight I was okay. Tonight I was going to my record labels annual dinner party. So many people were going to be there and I couldn't wait to meet them. But for the moment, I was having a wardrobe crisis. M y hair, make-up everything was done, but I couldn't find anything to wear.

"Ugh!" I said, collapsing on my bed around all of my clothes that I had thrown around. Then my doorbell rang. Surprised that Max was so early, I quickly grabbed a robe and tied it around me because I only had on undergarments.

"Max, why are you…" I stopped my sentence. It wasn't Max. I could feel myself starting to shake. My entire body was in shock.

"How did you find me?" I whispered.

"I'm not letting you run away from me again." He said.

"Clark I…" But he cut me off by pulling me into his arms. I didn't resist, but I was so shocked.

"Shh…" He said, running his fingers through my hair. "I haven't been able to keep my mind off of you Jules." His voice, it chilled my spine. He sounded different, but I dismissed it. I felt myself, relaxing into his embrace, losing myself in his arms, it all felt so right.

"I know the feeling." I whispered. He pulled back for a moment and looked at me.

"Wow, only a few days and you've changed again." Clark said smiling, twirling a strand of my hair through his fingers.

"No, I am just trying something old." I said softly, not taking my gaze off the floor. "Clark why are you here?"

"I wanted to see Jules. After last week I realized hat I am still head over heels for you and I am not letting you get away again." He whispered into my ear. I froze, completely incapable of cobbling a sentence. Clark noticed this, I felt him smile before he pressed his lips to my neck. Once again, I was defenseless. I gave in and wrapped my arms around his neck. He stopped and looked at me smiling before kissing me. The fireworks were exploding and the walls that had confined me were melting away. I felt free.

Even though I knew it was wrong, because of Lois and because I had completely gone against everything I had said in Metropolis. I didn't want to hold back. I was tired of the pain and this was taking it away.

Which was probably how we ended up on the couch with his shirt off and my robe laying on the floor somewhere.

"God Jules." He whispered as I trailed my lips from his jaw line to his neck. "Why did I let you go?"

"You didn't, I ran away. God I was so stupid." I said breathlessly. We continued this for a whole, neither of us wanting to part.

"Nicolette are you…" Clark jumped and I fell to the ground. "Nic! What is going on? We are supposed to me at the party in fifteen minutes!"

"Max, I am sorry it is just…" I scrambled around, looking got my robe. Then I felt it being draped around my shoulders. I turned around to Clark and mouthed 'thank you'. He just smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Max this is Clark, Clark, Max." They shook hands and I could have sworn there was a flash of pain in Max's eyes.

---

"Nicolette you're getting careless." Max told me as we headed for the party.

"I told you a million times I am sorry you had to see that!." I stated.

"Why are you talking like that?" Max said confused.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like you're British." He said. I hadn't even realized it. Normally I only slipped when I was really angry or really happy. I couldn't think of an excuse.

"Because Max I am from London okay!" I said.

"What? All your records say you are from New York." He said, really confused.

"It is a long story." I said, dropping my accent.

"Fine!" He stated. "So what about this guy Clark?"

I snarled. "Don't sound to disgusted God." I said. Max shot me a death glare. "He is a friend."

"Apparently a very close one." Max said, angry.

"Why are you acting like this? I am a big girl Max. I can choose who I want in my life!" I snapped as we pulled in the driveway of the president of our labels house. The car stopped and Max looked at me.

"Because I just want what's best for you gem." He said, but the way he said it, and the fact that he started tracing my arm with his fingers and slowly inching closer to me, was scary. In a quick reflex I jerked away and got out of the car. I saw Max's face turn red. He quickly got out and ran up to me. He grabbed my shoulders, turned me around and pulled me close to him. His face was only inches from mine.

"Listen to me." He whispered hoarsely. "You do what I say or face the consequences and I now you will, because without me, you are nothing!" I started to tremble. He had never acted like this before. He tried to grab my hand but I flinched away.

"I don't care, because you are wrong. I don't need you, and if there is one thing I will never be, it is nothing!" I spat out. Then I grabbed my keys from him, got in my car and sped off.  
.


	5. Broken

Chapter 6: Broken

I didn't know if Clark would still be at my apartment. He said he would wait for me while I was at dinner, but still I wasn't sure. I was still furious with Max. Not only did he hit on me, but he threatened me! And I do not deal well with threats. I pulled into my driveway and walked into my apartment.

"You're back early." Clark said, he was still here, and for some reason, that made me feel so much more at ease.

"Yea, umm it is a long story." I said. Then he smiled, which was almost strange. Normally he would have pressed me for a story and would have taken off in a flash with his temper risen and would have threatened or 'talked' to Max. But this time, all he did was advance towards me and gently kiss me.

"Do you feel like forgetting it." He whispered into my hair. I felt my knees go weak and my head must have nodded even though I don't remember instructing it to do so. Clark leaned down and pressed his lips to my neck. In that moment, any tension I had felt fled away. I put my hands around his neck and felt something metal. I traced it around, assumed it was a necklace and dismissed it. Though, I never recall Clark wearing necklaces before. We continued this for a while, slowly moving out way to my room. Then reality hit me.

"Clark, we can't do this." I whispered, not believing that the words actually escaped from my mouth.

"Why not?" He said, hardly taking his lips away from mine.

"Because you're engaged." I said, resentfully. This time he broke away from me completely. He took a few steps back and grabbed my hands.

"But even though that is true, you've always meant more to me then anyone else." He said softly, looking straight into my eyes.

"But that doesn't mean this is right." I said, looking at the floor. Clark gently tipped my chin up, causing me to look at him.

"Sometimes doing the right thing isn't always the best thing Juliet." He said it, my name, my weakness and my strength. I couldn't speak, Clark took this opportunity to kiss me again. I was resistant, he could tell.

"Listen to your heart, not your mind." He whispered. And I caved. Which made our once slow sensual make out session into a flurry of want and desire. Something still wasn't right though, and it wasn't about Lois. It was Clark. His tough, his kisses, they were all still the same and still incredible, but his actions and personality, they were strange. And his necklace was strange as well. The red stones in the silver were glowing. I had never seen anything like it. And his eyes, still the gorgeous green-blue they had always been, but in them was a hunger and lust I had never seen in him before. I tried to shrug it off, and convince myself it was nothing but I couldn't. So I 'accidentally' unhooked the necklace as I wrapped my ands around his neck. Then I tore away from him, and three very weird things happened all at once. First, Clark's eyes flashed red, literally, then, the necklace, which had fallen to the ground, stopped glowing, and last, Clark's face turned from fiery and passionate to regretful and sorry.

"Clark?" I said. "What was that?"

He just stood there, breathing deeply and shaking.

"What is it?" I asked concerned.

"Jules, I'm so sorry." Clark said, looking at me with so much regret in his eyes.

"Clark it is all right, what's wrong?" I was really getting worried. Then he looked at me again, as if trying to tell me something. At that moment it dawned on me. I bent down, picked up the necklace and looked at the stones, remembering when Clark told me about the affects of green, black, and red kryptonite.

"Oh my God." I said, not taking my eyes off the stones.

"Juliet I…" He started.

"You drugged yourself." I whispered, still not looking at him.

"Jules.." But I cut him off again.

"You drugged yourself to be with me! You drugged yourself so you wouldn't feel any consequences for your actions! What? Did you just expect to come down here, get lucky and leave me again? And you cheated on your fiancé! What, wh- what were you thinking!" I yelled. I was shaking and pacing, this day couldn't get any worse.

He didn't say anything. He just stood there, staring at the floor.

"Get out." I said, pointing to the door. He didn't argue, he just walked to the door. I opened it and he stepped out.

"Juliet I…" Clark started.

"Save it!" I spat out. "And the name is Nicolette, Juliet is dead!" I screamed before slamming the door. I ran back to my room, still shaking. I wanted to cry but I was angry. I went to my closet and got out a box. A box that was full of old pictures and memorabilia, of Clark and me. I pulled out the photo album and began tearing them in half. This is what got the tears spilling. I finally got the last picture, it was the two if us, Chloe had taken it before I left for Julliard, wanting a picture of us before what she insisted would be my 'change to stardom'. Clark and I had agreed. So we were in the loft and just before she snapped the shot, Clark had started biting my earlobe, something that always tickled. We were laughing so hard. It was one of my favorite pictures and now I hated it. I looked at it in disgust and ripped it in two. Then I dug through the box, I found the rose Clark gave me after my 'Phantom' performance. It was dried, dead, just like everything else in my life. I threw it on the ground and continued digging, then I found the necklace, the one he had given me for my eighteenth birthday. It was still simple, and still gorgeous. The night I had gotten the necklace stuck out in my mind, it was the best night of my life. And this was the worst. I cried harder now, and laid down in the pile of old memories and broken dreams, and cried myself to sleep.

"Ugh" I groaned, hearing my cell phone ring at 7:40 A.M. I fumbled around, trying to find it. When I did, I flipped it open.

"Hello." I mumbled.

"Long night Nicolette?" Max pushed. I groaned and stood up.

"What do you want Max?" I said, not to kindly

"Just wondering where you are, you were supposed to be at your tour rehearsal thirty minutes ago." He retorted.

"Oh right, umm, give me thirty minutes, I'll be there." Then I hung up the phone and got ready.

I pulled into the studio and jetted to the rehearsal room.

(No POV)

"Max, you are going to lose this one, just like the others." Jacob, the label President told him.

"No, I wont, she is to determined, to hopeful, this was her dream, there is no way she is going to throw it away." Max told him.

"Well you better hope so because if you lose this one, you're fired!." Jacob bellowed before storming out of the room. Max stood there with his head in his hands, not sure of what to do.

"Max?" He heard a voice say

(Juliet's POV)

"Max?" I said when I saw him standing in the studio, "I saw Jacob, he looked upset, is everything ok?"

"Yea everything is great." He said, advancing towards me. "Look about earlier and last night, I am sorry."

He was getting even closer, it was kind of creepy.

"Umm that is okay I guess." I said. "Can we just start rehearsal now?"

"Yeah." And so we did.


	6. Stolen

Lol, yea it may be back to square one… or who knows what could happen next… oh wait… I do! Lol but you will just have to wait and see!

I have decided to make this AU, so that is what it is now. But what that means should depend on you:D Thank you all for the reviews! They are sooo appreciated:D :D

This chapter is a little bit shorter then the others have been, but only because the next chapter, (which I haven't finished writing but will do so today) It probably going to be extremely long!

Chapter 7: Stolen

(Clark's POV)

God I could be so stupid sometimes! On my way back to Metropolis I couldn't get her out of my mind. I remembered everything about her, and now, I had hurt her. But I love her, still. And I didn't know what to do. So I hid, took a couple days off work, and avoided all phone calls. I knew Lois was probably really angry with me, but I didn't care. I still had feelings for her, but after the other night with Jules, I realized that I still wanted to be with her. But now there was no way she would forgive me, and I couldn't blame her, I was stupid.

---

(Juliet's POV)

It was official. I was exhausted. I had been working nonstop everyday in tour rehearsal, then coming home, pulling all nighters, and writing new songs. So now, I came home, put on pajamas, collapsed on my bed and closed my eyes. But ten minutes later, my doorbell rang.

"Ugh!" I groaned. I stood up and answered it.

"Max I am really tired can this wait?" I mumbled.

"I just came by to drop off those new demos you recorded." He said, inviting himself in. "You've been working hard Nicolette, I am proud of you, but don't you think you need a little fun?"

"I don't have time for fun Max but I do however…" He cut me off.

"Hey relax." He said, massaging my shoulders. I hated his touch.

"Max…" I struggled but he pulled me back to him and bent down to my ear.

"I want you Nicolette, I am tired of hiding it. And I am pretty sure if you think about it, you know you want this to." He whispered. I shuttered and it wasn't the good kind.

"Max please, let me go." I said. But he ignored me and started kissing my shoulders.

"No." I said.

"Yes Nicolette, remember, I can make or break you." He whispered, then continued kissing me.

"Please just stop." I said, trying to shrug away. Then, he went insane.

"No! Nicolette why can't you see it?" He asked, roughly pushing me against the door and gripping my shoulders forcefully.

"See what?" I shuddered out.

"That this was meant to be, if you don't see that, then I will make you." Then he pressed his lips roughly against mine. I pushed him away and slapped him.

"Stay away from me." I whispered hoarsely.

"Bad choice Nicolette." He said, he tried to hit me, but I grabbed his arm and kneed him in the ribs. He flinched and I tried to run, but before I could reach the door, Max grabbed my ankle and I fell forward, hitting my head on the stair rail, then, the world went black.

(Clark's POV)

I was an idiot, and I couldn't stand being in Metropolis any longer. So, I flew to New York to visit and old friend.

"You did what?" Chloe asked confused.

"I dosed myself with Red Kryptonite. But I realized something Chloe." I said.

"And what was that?" She asked.

"That I am still in love with Juliet." Chloe got very silent. "God I don't know what to do!"

"You just have to follow your heart. Lois is my cousin and god knows I love her to death and I would never want anything to hurt her, but I care about you to, and I want you to be happy as well. So Clark, just do what you have to do." She said sincerely. I started to say something, but the TV caught my ear.

"And in other news, music star Nicolette Davis is believed to be kidnapped. Police were called by neighbors, saying they heard something like a struggle. When they arrived at the scene they found the apartment wrecked and blood stained on the stair rail. Investigators are still trying to get the full story. They have one suspect, Max Delga, her record producer. Apparently, he is missing from the scene as well."

Chloe turned off the TV.

"Oh my God, Chloe I have to find her." I said, almost trembling.

"Okay, umm you start on that and I will try to find all I can on Max, then I will call you." She said. I nodded and sped off.


	7. Empty

Ok, I have been writing like crazy for the past three hours and I have 8-10 finished. Now, I don't think I will post them all today, in fact, 8 is probably going to be the last one for today, I may do nine, but I want to write a little more before I post ten. Oh and I kind of lied, this chapter soo isn't as long as I thought, it just took forever to write. So here it goes!

Chapter 8: Empty

The room was dark and cold. I felt the blood running down my forehead and almost silently hitting to freezing concrete beneath me. I was to afraid to open my eyes, knowing that the moment I did all of the horrifying surroundings would no longer be able to be hidden under the false hoping belief of a nightmare. My body ached, but my soul hurt worse. Stabbed with another person's envy from my own truth. Then I opened my eyes, expecting to cry, but instead of tears, anger filled me and I screamed. I screamed at the top of my lungs, not knowing if these cries were being heard. I screamed until I couldn't, until my voice was nothing more then a crack in the sustained silence that surrounded me. My head and body hurt from being thrown down and stomped on by those who refused to accept the truth and back away.

Maybe I was dying, or maybe I was just being put through another trial on the road of life that so often took a wrong turn for me. I wasn't sure which was worse. I almost wanted to die, because unlike all the other times, I couldn't see a light ahead of me. And he wasn't going to save me this time, there is no way he can, or that he would. The person I loved, the only one who was ever there was gone, and I don't believe he was going to come back.

(Clark's POV)

First I went to California. I searched everywhere for days. Chloe was still trying to find out information on Max, but so far, all we had was that he was a record producer who wasn't very good at keeping clients. But I couldn't give up, Juliet was out there. I could feel it, and I wasn't letting this feeling slip by. So I kept searching.

(Juliet's POV)

It could have been hours, or maybe even just minutes. Either way it felt like a lifetime. I had forced myself to open my eyes again. The small window on the high part of the wall let in a shimmer of light, enough to see my surroundings. Weak from exhaustion, blood loss, and hunger, I meekly made my way to my feet, trembling some. It was cold and my clothing wasn't doing much to keep me warm. I shivered and fell back down to the floor, letting the tears escape from my eyes. I watched them fall the ground and mix with the blood and dirt that stained the concrete until everything went black and I fell into unconsciousness.

---

"Wake up Nicolette." I heard. I slowly opened my eyes and flinched.

"Max? What have you done to me?" I whispered.

"Tried to teach you a lesson, did it work?" He said softly, trying to come towards me.

"Stay away from me you jerk." I Said as I crawled away, but before I could get to far, he reached his arm back and struck me across the face.

"Guess you still have some to learn Miss Juliet." Then he left. But how did he know my name?

(Clark's POV)

"Hello?" I said when I answered the phone.

"Clark it's Chloe, I may have found something on our mysterious Mr. Delga." She said.

"What is it?" I asked hopefully.

"Well, I researched all of his other mysterious fallen stars and not only were they all young women, but a couple even spoke out about being harassed by Max, that is why they vanished from showbiz." Chloe told me.

"Okay, but if he did harass Jules, then wouldn't her music just fall? I mean he didn't kidnap any of the others." I asked, utterly confused.

"Yea but there is something else strange about all of this." She started. "Up until three years ago there is no record of Max Delga existing. No school records, doctors reports, birth announcements, absolutely nothing until his first victims record went platinum three years ago." Chloe said.

I didn't understand, then the idea hit me.

"Chloe, does it have any other name for Max anywhere?" I asked urgently.

"Umm, it says on his webpage that his real name is Sam Terrif Franklin; though how he got Max Delga out of that I will never know. But Clark I have searched that name too, but still, nothing." She said.

"Okay thanks, call me if you find anything else." And I hung up.

I was starving, and I knew that this search would go no where if I stayed that way. So I went to a small diner and got something to eat.

Sam Terrif Franklin. The name stuck out in my mine. Not only because it was a dorky name either. I pulled out a pen and grabbed a napkin and wrote it over and over again.v Then it hit me.

SAM TERRIF FRANKLIN

STIFF


	8. True

Lol ok time to review: The Stiff's are the people that killed Juliet's family, they were the reason she had to go into hiding in the first place.

**Chapter 9: True**

I had been in this state for a few days, freezing and barely given enough food. I had learned that there was no way from getting around Max hurting me unless I agreed to be with him, which I would never do. If I didn't know any better though, I would think he was trying to kill me.

**(Clark's POV)**

I told Chloe about my discovery. She agreed it was a long shot but didn't push the suspicion away. We did some more research on Sam and Max and we found out he had an isolated cabin in the Rocky Mountains. So that's where I was off to now.

**(Juliet's POV)**

"Have you changed your mind yet?" Max asked me. I shivered and looked at him.

"I'd rather die." I said shaking. It was so cold.

"Maybe if you keep refusing me, you will die Juliet." He said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. "And why are you doing this to me?"

"Because it is my family's duty, Miss Davis." Then he did it, he revealed a British accent. The pieces slowly came together.

"Oh my god, you're a Stiff." I whispered.

"The only one not imprisoned, and once I have done what I please with you, they will all be free as well." He said.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked.

"I suspected from the beginning, but was never sure. I thought that my uncle had killed you but when you and that Clark person were together, and your hair was blonde and you spoke with the accent, I put the puzzle together." He told me, smiling wickedly.

"Then why don't you just go one and kill me?" I asked, I was so afraid.

"Because, I don't want to, I mean who would want such a beautiful and talented girl to go to waste? Well, not me, that's for sure." He told me. I just sat there, looking confused.

"Juliet, if you agree to be with me all of this can stop. We can be together and live happily ever after. I will only kill you if you refuse." He whispered, coming closer to me.

"You sick twisted son of a bitch." I shuddered out. His face grew angry and he slapped me.

"You have four hours to make your decision." Then he left. I pulled my knees to my chest and cried.

"Clark," I whispered once again, just wanting to hear his name one last time.

(**Clark's POV)**

"You have four hours to make your decision." I heard with my super-hearing. I was in the Rockies and I knew I was close.

Then I heard it. Crying, then my name.

"Jules," I whispered. I found the cabin. Just as I approached it, I saw Max drive off. Once

his car was out of site, I ran inside.

"Juliet!" I screamed.

**(Juliet's POV)**

Not five minutes after I whispered his name did I hear him.

"Juliet!" He screamed.

"Clark!" I yelled back as loud as I could. I kept yelling it, until my voice went out.

**(Clark's POV)**

At first I heard nothing. Then I decided to use super-hearing.

"Clark!" I heard her. He voice was coming from under the cabin. I tore the place apart until I finally found a door under a rug. I ripped it open and walked down the corridor until I saw another door. I tore it open as well. Then I saw her.

"Jules.." I whispered. The sight I saw before was the most terrifying sight I have ever seen.

She was beaten, cold, dirty and hungry. I have never felt more anger in my life.

**(Juliet's POV)**

"Jules…" He said. His voice sounded angelic to me. He looked so angry.

"Clark…" I whispered. He ran over to me and embraced me. I started to cry, again, but this time they were happy tears.

"Juliet I am so sorry." He whispered.

"You're forgiven, I'm the one that should be sorry." I told him.

"No," He said. He pulled back and gently cupped my face with his hands. "You have nothing to be sorry about. Now let's get you out of here."

"No, wait, we can't just leave, not without giving Max what he deserves." I told him.

So we made a plan.


	9. Escape

Ok FYI, this is not the end! I promise! I have a whole other story to tell with this, lol this fic could probably be broken up into 2 parts, but this is all I have written at the moment. I will try to write more tonight and post it later, but I am soo out of ideas! I really need help so if you have any, please tell me!

Chapter 10: Escape

"So Juliet have you made your decision?" ax asked me.

"Yes, and I think I have had a change of heart." I told him. Then I stood up and walked towards him. "Living happily ever after doesn't seem so bad."

He smiled and took my hand and led me out of the dungeon like basement and we started walking to the main house.

"I must so I am very pleased with your decision." Max told me.

"Well what can I say, we should all get what we deserve." I said. He looked confused but smiled anyways. We walked up the stairs and he opened the door. I got out first, then him. His eyes grew wide at the site that was in front of us.

"Mr. Stiff, you are under arrest for harassment, blackmail, fraud and many other things." The police officer said as he handcuffed Max, or whatever his name was.

"Like I said Max, we should all get what we deserve." I said flatly. Then they took Max out to the car and he was gone. Clark stepped over to me and pulled me to him.

"It's over." He whispered.

"Yeah, it is." And this time I believed it.

---

(1 week later)

My apartment was packed and ready to be moved. I was going back to England for a while, under my real name. I was done hiding. But that doesn't mean everything was alright.

(Clark's POV)

A week later things were really bad with Lois. I told her about everything with Juliet. She didn't seem to angry but something still wasn't right. Then it hit me. We weren't in love anymore.

"Lois hey," I said when she walked into the coffee shop. We had agreed that we needed to talk.

"Hey Clark." Then in wild ramblings, she started talking. "Look, umm, I started thinking about it and I realized that the only reason we got as close as we did was because we thought Juliet was gone. Now she is back and I think that…" then she slid the ring off of her finger. "That maybe this doesn't belong to me."

She didn't sound upset or angry, but sincere.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She sighed.

"Yes Smallville so go get her before it's to late!" We both smiled and then I jetted off, hoping it wasn't too late.

(Juliet's POV)

I was at the air port, my plane was leaving in about thirty minutes. I sat down and started listening to my iPod. I sat there for about ten minutes before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and was shocked.

"Clark?" I asked.

"Juliet I am not letting you leave again. I love you." He said, I was stunned.

"No color kryptonite this time?" I whispered.

"None, I promise." He said smiling.

"What about Lois?" I asked.

"We decided to go our separate ways. Realizing that is just wasn't supposed to be." He told me. We just stared at each other for a while. I could feel my eyes watering.

"So are you going to kiss me or are we just going to have to stand here all day." I asked .He laughed.

"I think I can manage that." Then he pressed his lips to mine, and I felt like I was flying.

"I love you Clark, I always have." I whispered.


	10. Home

Chapter 11: Business

"Clark do you have any idea how awkward this is going to be? I mean I haven't talked to or seen these people in over three years! What am I supposed to say?" I asked as we pulled into the Kent farm. I was so nervous that I couldn't even speak with out becoming even more panicked. Clark was laughing at me.

"Juliet relax, they loved you before and nothing's going to change about that. He told me smiling.

"Have you even told them the truth yet? I mean do they even know that I'm going to be here?" His expression became uneasy.

"Well I thought it would be a nice surprise?" He questioned as he turned off the car.

"Clark Kent!" I yelled. "I can't believe this! Now it is going to be even more difficult! How could you do this to me?" But he just smiled at me, I couldn't help but laugh.

"You know you better be glad you have that whole charm thing going for you." I said.

"Oh trust me I am." He said.

We got out of the car and I was clutching Clark's hand so hard that I could hear my own fingers cracking. Before he opened the door, he turned to face me.

"What now? I said, scared. Clark leaned down and kissed me softly.

"Everything is going to be fine." He whispered. I nodded and felt a million times better.

He opened the door and we walked in.

"Mom, dad?" he yelled. In a matter of seconds they were in the living room. Their smiles faded into shock when they saw me

"Umm, surprise?" I said quietly after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

"Juliet?" Mr. Kent asked.

"It's me." I said. God and here came the tears. I was so sick of crying.

"Oh my God." Mrs. Kent whispered. Then the silence was back.

"So, I guess you want to hear the story huh?" I said meekly. They nodded, so I began.

---

I told them everything, Clark of course told the red kryptonite story and about his broken engagement. They were none the less stunned.

It was silent for a long time. Then out of no where, Mrs. Kent embraced me.

"We are so glad you're back Juliet." She said, I could hear her tears through her voice and I felt my own tears running down my face.

"Yeah, me too." I said. She pulled away and smiled as she whipped her tears away. I looked up and Mr. Kent, his eyes were watering up as well. He came over and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't ever do that again, promise?" He said. I smiled and nodded.

"Promise." I said. He smiled at me and hugged me. It was unexpected but welcomed. Then I looked at Clark, who was smiling brightly. I walked over to him and rested my head on his arm. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my head.

We talked for a long time, then I got a mysterious call.

"Hello?" I asked when I answered.

"Miss Davis?" The other person asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Lex Luthor would like to meet with you at five this evening, do you accept?" They asked.

I thought for a moment.

"Sure, I'll be there." I said and then hung up.

"Clark can I borrow your car for a little while, I have some business to take care of." I asked.

"Sure, can I go with you?" He asked.

"No, this is something I need to do on my own." I stated.

"You sure?" He said.

"Yes positive." I said. He got up and walked me to the car.

"Promise you'll be back?" Clark asked, he almost looked scared. I tiptoed up and kissed him.

"Nothing could keep me away now." I said seriously. He nodded and I drove off.

---

"Juliet, it certainly has been awhile." Lex said.

"Yea well, when you threaten somebody's identity, throw them against a liquor cabinet and cause them some mental insecurity for the rest of their life, they tend to avoid you." I stated bluntly. He just nodded.

"Good point, but that doesn't mean that we aren't family." He said as he handed me an envelope. "Open it."

I looked at him skeptically but did it anyways. At that moment, I was more shocked then I have ever been in my life.

"Lex! I can't accept this!" I gasped out.

"It's not a gift, it's your inheritance. When my father died, he didn't change his will, so either you take the money or hope for me to die so you can take over LuthorCorp." Lex stated.

"My inheritance is one hundred million dollars?" I said.

"From the Luthor side yes, but from the Davis's you have more then just a couple billion and an entire vineyard in Europe. Which, since I found out you were alive, I wired all of the money into an account for you." He handed me all the information to my accounts. I stood dumbfounded.

"Well Jules I think that takes care of all out unfinished business. Have a nice life." He said.

"Lex, thank you." I said.

"Well you are family after all." Lex stated before leaving the room. After I collected my thoughts I got in the car and drove back to the Kent's.


	11. Business

Chapter 12: Home

On the risk of sounding conceited, within a week I became filthy rich. I did still not totally comprehend it. The account with all the Davis's files in it had over five hundred billion dollars in it, and then I had the hundred million in Luthor inheritance, and around twenty million and counting from my album that was still selling quiet well. I had no clue was to do with all of it.

"Yea umm, so the vineyard is closed?" I asked the business executive in Europe that I was on the phone with in my new apartment in Metropolis.

"Yes, for almost eight years now." They said. "All of the Davis's are dead but they left strict orders not to sell the property."

"How much would it cost to re-open it?" I asked.

"Around ten million, minus all the workers." They said.

"Great, I'll do it." I said.

"But we can't sell the property ma'am." They told me.

"I am the only living Davis left, I own the property." I told him.

"So you are the missing heir?" They asked.

"Yes, so let's get my families business running again shall we?" And that is exactly what we did.

---

"Anyone home?" Clark yelled.

"I'm in the bedroom!" I yelled, I was still unpacking.

Clark walked in my room and laughed at the mess.

"Are you ever going to get this finished?" He asked.

"I might one day." I joked.

"Well, I brought some food over, are you hungry?" He asked.

"Starving!" I exclaimed, and then I practically ran to the kitchen. Clark laughed and followed me. The smell of Chinese filled my apartment.

"Yum!" I said. Then I looked at Clark. "I knew I kept you around for some reason!" I said sarcastically.

He tilted his chin and raised an eyebrow. I laughed and took a bite of my food. We ate and talked for a while, and then I remembered something.

"I have to go to Europe next week." I said.

"For how long?" He asked.

"I have no idea, as long as it takes to get the vineyard running again." I told him.

"Oh," he said, almost sadly.

"Would you like to come with me?" I asked hopefully.

"I would love to, but what about work? My editor is already mad at me for missing so much already." He said.

"Well, on the chance that you would accept, I talked to your editor, and she agreed but not with out conditions." I stated quickly, he laughed.

"Which are?" He said.

"You have to do a full story on the Davis and Stiff rivalries and another on the re-opening of the vineyard." I stated very quickly.

"Okay," He said.

"So you'll go?" I asked hopefully.

"There is no way I would miss it." He said smiling. I squealed and jumped into his arms.

"I was hoping you would say that." I said.

"I can tell." He laughed out.

---

"Hey, I'm back!" I yelled when I walked into our hotel room. I was so happy to be back in Europe, it still felt like home.

"Hey!" Clark yelled from the back. I walked back to the bedroom and saw him sitting with his laptop. He was so adorable when he was preoccupied.

"Is that your story?" I asked. He nodded and I smiled.

"All right, I will leave you along then. I need to go back down to the vineyard anyway. So do you want to meet for dinner or just come back here?" I asked.

"I'll call you." He said quickly. I was a little hurt.

"Umm, okay, just don't let that computer replace me okay?" I said quietly before walking out to the door. This wasn't the first time this had happened and I have no clue why I let it get to me. He loved writing, but when he pushes me away like that, I can't stop it from hurting some. Then, before I could reach the door, Clark was standing in my way. I laughed a little.

"Clark, please." I said.

"Not until you accept the apology I'm about to give you." He said.

"Ok, it's accepted, I understand, you are trying to get your story finished, it's perfectly fine." I said sincerely. He reached his arms out and embraced me. I gratefully accepted.

"Do you have to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I'll be back as soon as possible. Promise." I said. We kissed briefly and I was off.

---

Okay, I was tired and hungry and couldn't wait to be done with the vineyard. I came back to the hotel, opened he door and took a deep breath, but I didn't get the chance to let the breath back out.

The main room was dimly lit and the table was set with candles and flowers. Then Clark appeared. He walked over to me and helped me with my jacket.

"Clark…" I said breathlessly. "This is incredible."

"Thank you, I hoped you would like it." He said blushing. God, he was adorable. I put my hands on his cheek and brought my lips to his.

"I love it." I said.

We ate dinner and talked. I loved him so much, I know that it sounds so silly, but that night, I realized something. I realized that I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life. The only thing I could hope for was that he wanted the same thing. After we finished eating, I got up, walked over to Clark and sat on his lap.

"So," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "What can I do to repay you for this amazing act of love and kindness?"

He smiled and put his arms around my waist.

"I think I have something in mind." Clark whispered. I started to shiver and then without another word, out lips met.


	12. Proposal

Chapter 13: Proposal

It was four in the morning and I was awake. Clark was sleeping soundly next to me with his arms draped around my waist, pulling me close to him. Lying like this, it was perfect. Absolutely perfect. I was extremely tired, but I couldn't stop staring at him. Then I noticed how cold it was. I turned my head and saw that the window was open. Realizing that I couldn't take it, I wrapped the bed sheet around me, got up and closed the window. I turned to walk back to bed, but something was strange. Clark wasn't there. I pulled the sheet tighter around me and looked around the room.

"Clark?" I whispered as I climbed back under the covers. But I heard nothing but the wind howling.

"Clark?" I said a little louder. Still, nothing. I leaned my head up against the head board and closed my eyes.

"Come on Clark, not a good times to play games darling." I yawned out before falling asleep.

Half an hour later, I felt a light grip on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw Clark sitting in front of me.

"Where were you?" I mumbled sleepily.

"I had to thing, and not really about what I'm about to say, but more about how and when I wanted to say it and I didn't want to wake you but right now just seems right." He said.

"What is it?" I said intently as I sat up. Clark grabbed my hand and looked down before looking back at me.

"This better be good." I joked as I looked at the clock. He laughed nervously then continued staring at me. His face was turning red and he looked so nervous. Suddenly, the wheels in my head started turning.

"Jules, I love you so much and so I was wondering…" But I cut him off.

"Yes." I whispered. Clark smiled ear to ear.

"Really?" He said. I nodded and felt tears of joy welling in my eyes.

"Yes really!" I exclaimed. He continued smiling, and then pulled a box out of his pocket. He opened it and slipped the prettiest ring I have ever seen on my finger. I gasper and looked at him. We were both smiling like idiots. Then I couldn't contain it anymore. I squealed and jumped into his arms. He laughed and spun me around.

"I love you so much." I whispered grinning.

"Right back at you." He replied.

---

This time, after the, well shall I say aftermath of both our excitement, I did fall asleep. I slept better then I ever have in my life.

"Mmm," I groaned when I felt my forehead being kissed. I opened my eyes and saw Clark and smiled.

"I was hoping that was you." I joked.

"Of course it's me, or do you have some other super-powered fiancé that you haven't told me about?" He replied. I laughed a little, and then it hit me.

"Oh my God that sounds incredible." I said.

"What? Having two super powered fiancés?" He asked laughing.

"Just the one fiancé part, for some reason, I never thought that something this fantastic could happen to me. It almost feels like a dream." I said honestly. Clark grabbed my hand and kissed it softly, and then he gently tipped my chin up so that I was look at him square in the eye.

"Jules I love you more then I could ever say and I promise you that this is no dream, and even if it was, it would be one that I wouldn't ever want to wake up from." He said sincerely. I smiled, and he smiled back. Then he lifted me up and pulled me against him, embracing me. I rested my head on this chest and closed my eyes, knowing that there could never be a more perfect moment in my life.


	13. Revival

Chapter 14: Revival

"I can't believe that this is out last night here, I'm going to miss it." Clark told me. I nodded and continued to stare at the sunset.

"Yea me too. Even after all these years, London still almost feels like home." I stated.

"We'll come back, I promise." He said.

I nodded and continued staring out into the sun. Then I did something that I hadn't done since before the whole Max fiasco.

"Home,

A place not far but still out of reach,

Home,

Where I will never be and

I just want to fly away,

And back to you now

But all I can do is dream

Of when I will finally be free." I sang quietly, feeling the old passion soar through me.

"Where did that come from?" Clark asked.

"I wrote it a while ago, but I've never heard it out loud before. It doesn't feel right anymore." I said sighing.

"I would hope not." He stated.

"I miss music." I said flatly.

"No one ever said you had to stop." Clark told me. I shrugged.

"That's true, but what about the people? I mean they won't know who I am anymore." I said. Clark laughed.

"After all of the stories printed about you and the Stiff's lately, I don't see how they could forget." He said. I smiled and nodded some. Then I caught sight of my left hand and saw my ring, and then another thought came to mind.

"Clark, how are we going to tell everyone about us?" I asked. He sighed and grabbed my hand.

"We'll take our time, I mean this happened pretty fast, not that I'm not happy about that, but we'll just wait until the perfect moment." He told me sincerely. I nodded and sighed.

"I don't know how long I can keep this to myself." I stated smiling. I looked up at Clark, he was smiling as well.

"I know exactly how you feel." He told me. We kissed briefly and then I focused my gaze back on the sky as the last rays of light stretched out across the horizon.

I felt myself yawning and in a matter of minutes, I fell asleep in Clark's arms.

---

"Oh I am so glad to be back!" I exclaimed as I dropped my bags down in my apartment.

"I can tell, hey I am going to drop off my stuff at my place then I have to turn in my stories. I'll call you afterwards ok?" Clarks said. I smiled and nodded. We kissed and then Clark left. This gave me the time to work on my newest project. I went into my office, got on my computer, and turned on my sound equipment and got to work.

---

"Jules?" Clark yelled. I looked at my watched. Crap, it was noon, we were supposed to go to Smallville today and I had stayed up all night and fell asleep at my computer.

"Coming!" I yelled back groggily. I quickly stood up and walked into the living room.

"Hey, sorry umm, I'm kind of not ready see..." But he smiled and cut me off.

"You pulled another all-nighter didn't you?" Clark said.

"Yes, but I'm so close. I almost have an entire album finished!" I exclaimed, getting excited. Clark laughed and walked closer to me.

"Jules its ok, lets get you ready alright?" I nodded and we went into my room and packed my bags.

I slept the entire car ride. When I woke up, we were at the Talon.

"Uhh," I groaned as the sun hit my eyes. Clark laughed.

"Come on, I thought you might want some caffeine." He told me.

"You're so smart for making that assumption!" I said as we got out of the car and walked inside.

"Clark! Jules!" Lana yelled, immediately spotting us. She swiftly walked over to us and hugged Clark, then me.

"You guys look great! How have you been?" She asked.

We sat at a table and talked for a long time. We were laughing and I reached for my latte. I made a mistake by reaching with my left hand.

"Oh my God…" Lana whispered. She grabbed my hand and looked at the ring which I had forgotten to switch over to my right hand.

"Is this what I think it is?" She asked smiling some. I could feel myself blushing. Clark was looking at me, trying to ask me is we should tell or not, but judging on how red both our faces were, I think she could tell. Eventually we both nodded. Her smile was a mile wide.

"Oh my God!" She squealed laughing.

"Shh!" I said laughing. Clark kept smiling and squeezed my hand. I turned around to look at him.

"Is this really ok with you? To tell people?" He whispered. "I'm fine with it, but are you?" I smiled and kissed him.

"I think I'm ready." I said.

"You two are getting married!" Lana exclaimed happily. I smiled widely, ready to face the world


	14. Overwhelmed

Chapter 15: Overwhelmed

Within a month, everyone had been informed of mine and Clark's future plans. Most were happy, some were skeptical, but none were angry or upset. The Kent's seemed to be extremely happy for us. But there was one person who knew that we didn't tell, some one who could destroy, or welcome us. He was my only family, devious and conniving, brilliant and villainous, he was Lex Luthor, and he was still me cousin.

"I don't know what to do!" I exclaimed.

"Jules, it's up to you. We know that he knows about us, but he is your only family, if you want him there then I'm not going to say no." Clark said over the phone.

"Clark, you really are not making this easy by being so nice." I told him. He laughed.

"Well do you want me to tell you no? Because I honestly think you would probably do the exact opposite if I did." He said laughing.

"You know me very well then. Ugh! I don't know anything!" I said.

"Juliet you don't have to decide anything right now, we won't have a date set for a couple weeks, and there is plenty of time for you to decide." Clark said sincerely.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love how reasonable you are?" I asked.

"No, but considering you're marrying me, I just assumed you loved everything about me." He said. I could feel him grinning over the phone.

"I wouldn't push it as far to say everything." I retorted giggling.

"Ouch!" HE replied. My giggles turned into full out laughter.

"Kent! Get off the phone! We have a meeting in two minutes!" I heard some one yell.

"I'll talk to you later." I said smiling.

"Ok, I love you." He replied.

"I love you to, and I guess everything else that comes along with you." I exasperated. Clark laughed and we hung up.

My doorbell rang twenty minutes later. I looked awful, but I pulled my hair into a sloppy ponytail, pulled on a jacket and answered the door. I couldn't breath.

"Well I guess it is in your gene pool to look good under any circumstance." Lex said.

"Umm… I… I was in my office, working on something and wasn't expecting anyone." I said blankly. "Oh, come in, I'm sorry."

I opened the door and let Lex in, the shocked expression never leaving my face.

"Nice place, very vintage and bohemian, definitely you." He said.

"Thanks." I said quietly. "Umm, where are my manners, would you like anything to drink?"

"No, I won't be staying long. I just came to discuss your situation with Clark Kent." Lex stated.

"What is there to discuss? We're engaged, that's pretty much the situation." I replied.

"That much I know. Though I was a little hurt when I overheard the news on the gossip reel at the Talon, I understand. And since I wasn't sure if I would receive and invitation to this magnificent occasion, I just wanted to say congratulations." He told me.

"Thank you." I said. Then awkward silence came.

"You know Juliet; there isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret what I did to you." He said.

"Which part? Throwing me into a one hundred and seventy pound cabinet, filled with alcohol and glass? Or threatening my existence for some selfish game you were playing with yourself?" I retorted.

"Both. Look, I know you have so many people in your life that care about you and you don't need me. But you are the only family I have left; I don't want things to be left like they are between us." Lex said.

"Neither do I, but I'm not ready to forgive you." I said flatly.

"I couldn't ask that of you. But maybe instead of being moral enemies, we could at least tolerate each other." He said.

"I think I'd like to try that. I mean after all, we are family." I said

And that was that. I was never going to trust him, and I was never going to forgive him, and I was never going to agree with a lot of things he did. But I wasn't going to hate him, because he was my family.

---

"Today is the day!" She said, wearing a blue satin dress with white flowers in her hair.

"Mum, you looking like that is going to upstage me a million times over." I said smiling.

"Nonsense darling, when you walk down that isle, no one will be able to take their eyes off of you. You look beautiful Juliet." She said before kissing my cheek. I turned to her with tears in my eyes.

"I love you mum." I whispered as she hugged me.

"And I love you my darling baby girl, now lets go, it's time." She said.

The place was filled with white flowers and so many people were there. I saw Clark, standing there, gorgeous as ever, and then there was my mother, standing with all the other bridesmaids. But as I got closer, she started to drift away. My pace quickened and before I knew it, I dropped my flowers and began chasing her, trying to catch up.

"Mum!" I screamed, feeling the tears run down my face.

"Goodbye Juliet." Then she disappeared, along with everything and everybody else. And I was alone…

---

"No!" I screamed as I jolted up. It was just a dream, no a nightmare. But it made me see what I needed to do.


	15. Storm

Chapter 16: Storm

"Nicole Elaine Luthor

1967-2005

Full of hope and faith" it read.

The rain helped mask my tears as I began to speak.

"Hi mum, it's been awhile I know but it's not everyday that I can jump on a plane and come to London," I said, almost expecting an answer, but none came.

"So, I have a lot to tell you." I said, sitting myself in the mud. "Umm, I'm engaged! To the most amazing and beautiful man ever, I know you would approve. I wish you could be here." My tears started to fall even more freely and I cried out.

"God mum why? Why didn't you tell me about my father and the Stiff's? Why did you hide it from me?" I started getting more emotional every second.

"I could have helped! You wouldn't have had to be alone! What happened to all the times you said we were a team? You lied to me my entire life and now I can't go through a day without feeling guilty that you died and not me!" I screamed.

"Why did you have to go?" I yelled. "Why couldn't you have fought! Why couldn't you have been there when I was telling everyone I was engaged? Or when Max was about to kill me? Why couldn't you have been there when Lex threw me into the liquor cabinet, or when I made it in to Julliard? Or when I made my first CD? Why couldn't you have been here when I needed you the most?" I cried out.

"I miss you, and I want you to come back." I whispered.

Nobody said anything. The only sounds were the raindrops hitting the rock and marble and my muffled cried that were vanishing into the night.

---

"Miss? Miss?" A man poking me with a cane said. I opened my eyes.

"You fell asleep in a cemetery miss, while it was raining. I suggest you get home." I nodded. Then I got a room, cleaned up and caught the next plane back to Kansas.

---

My voice was gone, which made it hard to get a plane ticket but I managed. I got back to my apartment eighteen hours later and was greeted by an over-worried Clark.

"Juliet, oh my God." He said, running over to embrace me. "I was so worried, what happened to you?"

"I went to London." I squeaked out.

"What? Why? Jules what's wrong? Where is your voice? What happened to you?" He asked very seriously but with the worry never leaving his tone.

"I had a nightmare so I went to my mother's grave." I whispered. "You have every right to be angry and upset. But I just woke up from that dream and going there felt right.

"Baby what's wrong?" Clark asked softly. I started to cry again.

"She isn't going to be here. She always said that when I got married she would be there, doing everything she could and I always wanted her to be there and now she's not. And I'm angry at her for it! I feel like she lied to me, but I know she didn't and I just want her back Clark! Just for one day, I want her to come back." I cried, my voice worsened with each word.

"Shh, Jules I am so sorry." Clark whispered as he pulled me back into his arms.

"I miss her so much." I cried quietly.

"I know you do." He whispered. I was crying so hard that I was shaking. Clark picked me up and carried me to the couch and cradled me in his arms.

"You scared the hell out of me Juliet." He said softly after I calmed down some. "I mean your cell phone was still here, your door wasn't locked, and no one knew where you were."

"I know and I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you but I wasn't thinking when I left, I just left." I said hoarsely.

"Please tell me you won't ever do that again you seem to have a habit of leaving without a trace. Jules I can't lose you again." Clark said sincerely and seriously. His voice sounded as if he could break into tears. I turned to look at him.

"I love you Clark, and now that I know you feel the same way there is no way that I am just going to let this slip by. I want to be with you, more then anything." I said honestly.

Clark reached down and wiped the tears from my face. Then he kissed me lightly.

"I needed that." I said.


	16. Planning

Chapter 17 Planning

We were at the Kent's and I hadn't argued with any three people this much in my entire life! Wedding planning was not starting out well.

"Okay you two, we have everything picked almost everything except the place and flowers. So what's it going to be?" Mr. Kent asked.

Clark and I looked at each other and shrugged. Honestly it didn't matter to me if we were in a box, as long as I was with him.

"Come on Juliet, you have to have some idea about the flowers!" Martha exclaimed.

"Well, I've always liked the idea of red and white roses but, Clark what do you thing?" I asked, making sure to include him in everything.

"That sounds great to me." He said.

"Good, so now we just need a place, any ideas?" Jonathon asked.

This was a hard question. I had no idea where I wanted this to happen.

"Umm, Clark? Any suggestions?" I said hopefully.

"My mind is drawing a blank, Mom? Dad?" He asked.

"This isn't our wedding son, it's yours." Jonathan said.

I couldn't think of anything.

"All right then I say we take a break. Umm, I am going to the Talon on a coffee run, can I get anyone anything?" I stated.

"Can you get me a vanilla latte please?" Martha asked. I nodded and Clark walked me out to my car.

"Do you want me to go with you?" He asked.

"No, that's all right. Plus I need some alone time to think about this hammering last detail." I said. Clark smiled. I got in the car and left.

---

The waitress at the Talon took my order and I waited.

"Hello Juliet." A voice said from behind me. I turned.

"Lex hey," I said quietly.

"What brings you to Smallville?" He asked.

"Wedding planning, every gruesome detail of it." I stated. "Right now I am on a coffee break and pondering the question of where this event should take place."

"I see, come up with any ideas yet?" Lex asked.

"Not one." I laughed.

"Well, if all else fails you could hold this extravagant and exciting event at the mansion." He offered. I hadn't even thought of that. I liked the idea, the mansion was beautiful and there were tons of places on the Luthor grounds to hold it outside if we wanted to.

"I really appreciate the offer and honestly can't think of a better place. The only problem is, getting the Kent family to agree." I said thinking.

"Well if you can convince them, you know where to find me." He said. I got my coffee, told Lex goodbye and went back to the farm.

"I'm back!" I said when I came though the door. I handed Martha her latte and set my things down.

"So anyone come up with any ideas?" I asked. They all shook their heads.

"What about you?" Clark asked. I bit my lower lip in hesitation.

"Well there is one place." I said. They all looked at me eagerly.

"Luthor mansion?" I questioned. Everyone but Martha's face fell.

"Like Lex would ever agree to that." Clark said,

"Actually he offered." I said.

"He probably as some ulterior motive." Jonathon said.

"But it is a beautiful place. There are so many areas to choose from there." Martha said.

"Well we can't seem to think of anywhere else." Clark said.

"I don't like the idea but so be it from me to ruin this day for you two." Jonathon said.

I bit my bottom lip again and looked at Clark.

"I'm still not so sure." He said softly as he walked over to me.

"Is there any way to change your mind?" I asked.

"Maybe, if we looked at all the places at the mansion and talked to Lex." He said a little reluctantly.

"Thank you!" I whispered.

---

One week later practically everything was finished. All accept my dress.

"I honestly have no clue what I want to wear!" I told Chloe. She had flown in from New York and was staying with me for the next couple weeks until the big day.

"I'm guessing a wedding dress." She joked.

"Haha and yes! But I have looked everywhere from corner bridal shops to Vera Wang and can't find anything! I exclaimed. Chloe had an intent thinking look on her face.

"Have you thought of designing your own and having some one else make it? Or getting it custom made?" She asked. The truth was, I hadn't.

"You are like a genius and I have now stated you my best friend for life!." I exclaimed.

"I wonder how Clark will feel about that." Chloe said laughing.

"He'll have to get over it!" I laughed out.

We both joked and laughed for a while. Then the door opened.

"Anybody home?" Clark yelled. I hadn't seen him in a couple days; we had both been so busy. I walked swiftly into the living room.

"Hey stranger." I said. He smiled and walked over to me.

"How I managed to go four days without seeing you is a mystery way beyond me." He said.

"Well you may want to spend some time apart from me, in a couple weeks you're not going to have a choice." I said smiling.

"I'm looking forward to it." Clark said, flashing his trademark smiled. Then without warning he lifted me into the air and kissed me deeply.

"Wow…" I said breathlessly.

"Tell me about it." He whispered.

"I'm going to take that as my queue to go visit Lois." Chloe said from the hall. We laughed and then she left. Which left Clark and I alone.


	17. Crash

Chapter 18: Crash

"Lana, hey, I'm on my way into Smallville and I need a mad caffeine rush, are you by any chance at the Talon?" I asked.

"Yea I just walked in, do you want me to order you something?" She asked.

"Please! I white chocolate café mocha with a double espresso shot. I will pay you when I get there." I replied.

"No problem, see you soon!" She said. We hung up and I continued driving. Then it happened.

There was a car, with a man and a woman in it. They were apparently screaming at each other and not paying attention to the very icy roads. They were in the wrong lane and heading straight towards me. I honked but it didn't save me. In less then an instant out cars collided and tumbled down the hill. I screamed and struggled. The tumbling stopped. I was still alive. Sure I was cut up and jabbed with glass and had excruciating amounts of pain. But I was alive. I found a way to crawl out of my now totaled Porsche and into the snow.

"Ahh!" I screamed, falling onto my right arm. I looked over and saw my arm bleeding pretty badly.

I then heard someone crying. It was coming from the other car. I crawled as fast as I could over to it and looked in the window. There was a little girl who was trapped inside. She didn't look like she could be three years old. The car was smoking, and the adults were either unconscious or dead. I pushed through the pain, picked up a fallen tree branch, and busted open the window. I climbed in, undid the car seat, grabbed her, crawled out and back up the hill, just before the car burst into flames. The small child cried so did I, as we watched he remains of the two cars burn.

I held her close to me trying to keep her warm. My entire body hurt and I knew I was going to collapse. But I got as far as I could, before blacking out and falling to the ground.

---

I opened y eyes. I was in the hospital. Something was holding my hand. I looked down and saw Clark, with his hand grasping mine and his head lying on top of our hands. I brought my other hand to his head and ran my fingers softly through his hair.

"Clark." I tried to say, but my voice came out as a cracked whisper. He heard though. His head shot up.

"Juliet." He said softly and smiling. "I thought you promised never to scare me like this again." He said as he caressed the side of my face.

"I tried, I'm sorry." I whispered.

"No, no you have no reason to be sorry, everything is ok!" He told me. I nodded, then it came to me.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Who?" He replied.

"The baby, well she wasn't really a baby, she was probably about two but I got her out of the other car right before it exploded." I stated.

"Oh, she didn't have any severe injuries but she had no where to go so my parents took her, she's fine." Clark told me. I sighed with relief.

"That's good. How long have I been out?" I asked.

"About three days. They were worried you might go into a coma if you didn't wake up with in four more days." He said.

"Wow…" I whispered.

"Really! So what am I going to have to do to drive all of these scary near death experience away Jules?" Clark said. I couldn't tell if he was serious or just sarcastic.

I grabbed his hand and kissed it lightly.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll figure something out. Like always." I said. He smiled and gently lifted me into his arms. I felt so warm and safe there.

"Maybe I should just hold you like this forever." He told me.

"I definitely wouldn't complain." I replied.

----

Two days later I was released from the hospital. I was going back to stay with the Kent's for a few days because the snow was still really bad. So my temperamentally roommate-less roommate Chloe, was staying with Lois.

I walked into the house which felt so warm and inviting. Martha and Jonathon were in the living room waiting on us.

"Juliet! It's so good to see you out of the hospital!" Jonathon exclaimed.

"It feels pretty good too." I told him. Then I heard little footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Ellyna!" Martha exclaimed. "Aren't you supposed to be taking a nap?" She asked as she ran over to the small child.

"I heard someone and wanted to see them." Her little voice said.

"Really? Well you were right." Martha picked her up and brought her over to me. "Ellyna, this is Juliet. Juliet, this is little Ellyna."

I smiled at her, she was tinier then I remember.

"Hello Ellyna, it's nice to meet you." I said. Her face grew expressionless.

"You got me out of the car." She said. "You fell asleep in the snow and were crying."

I wanted to cry, how could someone so little remember so much?

"Yes, I did." I whispered. She was very still, and then she reached over and wrapped her tiny arms around my neck. Martha handed her to me and I held her. I looked up at Clark with a tear threatening to fall down my face. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead. I smiled.

"Where are my mommy and daddy?" Ellyna said hopefully. My smile fell, so did everyone else's.

"Ellyna I thought we told you about this, your mommy and daddy went up with the angels." Martha said looking at her.

"Yes but if they are there then why isn't Juliet there to? And me?" She asked. She certainly was a curious little girl.

"Well..." Jonathon said.

We explained everything to her, she was upset but not as bad as we thought. I felt awful.

"Hey, what are you doing out here? You need to come inside, it is freezing." Clark said as he walked out on the porch with me.

"I am just thinking." I said blankly.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he walked to face me.

"It's just that, I feel, kind of guilty." I said.

"For what?" He asked.

"For Ellyna's parents. Maybe if I hadn't been driving, they might still be alive, she wouldn't be an orphan at two."

"Jules, it isn't your fault! You can't blame yourself for this. Besides, she is almost three." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"Clark I know what is like, to sit there and watch your mother died. And I never wanted to see that happen to anyone ever again, but I did. And I just wish there was something I could do." I said.

"Juliet you saved her life, she would have died if it wasn't for you. And there is something you can do, be there for her." He told me. I looked up and him and saw the sincerity on his face. I smiled a little and embraced him. He returned the favor.

"I love you so much." I whispered.

"I know that feeling to." He whispered back.


	18. Perfect

Hmmm normally I have 1 review per chapter…. Last time I had none… kinda disappointing but I will keep going anyways… I have no idea when this is going to end… I have so many things going threw my head and now I am just throwing then down on paper and forming the ideas that make sense into chapters then going back to the paper and getting the other ideas that make sense and doing the same thing. But I am thinking somewhere from 4-6 more chapters, then I will be done and am going to try to maybe write another Smallville fan fiction but I don't know what category… maybe I will write a full length Chlark one… its something to think about…

Chapter 19: Untitled

I still felt guilty every time I looked at that little girl. But feeling guilty wasn't going to bring her parents back and over the past week, I had grown to love her. She was the most intelligent, energetic, and independent 33 month old girl I have ever met.

"Ahh…"She screamed as she laughed. Clark and I turned to see her running from Shelby. Clark smiled and caught her and I caught Shelby.

"Hey, what' going on Ellyna?" He asked. She giggled and pointed to Shelby.

"Shelby chased me." She said breathlessly. "He was fast, but I beat him."

Clark and I laughed. Then he picked her up and spun her in the air. She shrieked with laughter. I laughed, let the dog go and walked over to them.

"My head is going in circles!" Ellyna exclaimed after Clark stopped.

"Clark, Juliet, Ellyna, dinners ready!" Martha yelled from the house. Clark carried Ellyna and I followed, being truly amazed at how good her was with her.

We got inside and ate dinner. Then, the Kent's had an announcement.

"Ellyna we have to tell you something." Jonathon said. The two in a half year old girl's ears perked up to listen.

"We were wondering if you would like to come live here with us." Martha said softly. Ellyna's expression turned to that of deep concentration.

"Are you my new mom and dad?" She asked.

"Well, yes, if you want us to be." Jonathon said.

"I would like that a lot!" She replied. Everyone looked so happy, everyone but Clark.

----

"You didn't say much at dinner. Is everything all right?" I asked as I walked up the steps to the loft.

"Yeah…" Clark said unconvincingly as he turned around.

"Liar." I stated as I sat down on the couch. "Come on Clark, what is so bad that you have to lie to me?"

"You would laugh at me." He told me.

"I doubt that, I hate that you're upset." I said.

"It's just that, I wanted to adopt Ellyna." He said as he sat down next to me. "Over the last couple weeks I found myself loving her like she was my own daughter."

He sounded so serious; I had never heard him like this before.

"It's kind of hard not to love her, but she is going to be so happy with your parents. And right now, I am not sure if we are ready to be parents. I know that I'm not and in two weeks we are going to be married, and sometime in the future after that, we will probably be wishing that we never wanted to be parents in the first place." I said sincerely. Clark laughed some and grabbed my hand.

"Two weeks, would it be pathetic to say I am excited?" He asked I laughed.

"No, it's actually quite flattering." I said.

"Well that's good to know." He replied.

"I'm rather excited myself." I told him.

"You're right, it is pretty flattering." He said.

"Hey Jules?" Clark asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I am glad we found each other again." He said. I smiled.

"I guess that this was always our destiny, and I am enjoying every moment of it." I told him as I stared into his eyes.

"Me too…"He whispered. Then I kissed him deeply and he pulled me onto his lap.

"Where did that come from?" Clark said breathlessly.

"Don't know, but I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did." I replied.

"Maybe even more." He said smiling.

"Oh really? How much more?" I said, hinting with mischief.

"How about this much more." He said before pressing his lips to mine again.

I ran my hands up his back until I gently pulled them through his hair. Clark placed his hands on my hips and lightly ran his fingers under the hem of my shirt. His tough made me shiver. It was a total moment, one we were both enjoying probably way more then we should and was probably past the stopping point.

"Can't you two wait until the honeymoon?" Chloe's voice said from the stairs. We broke apart so fast that I fell off Clark's lap and onto the floor. For some reason I remember this happening before.

"Chloe!" Clark said surprised.

"Ouch…." I whispered as I rubbed my arm on which I had fallen. Thank goodness it wasn't my broken one. Clark reached down and helped me up. He gave me that 'are you okay' look and I nodded.

"Hey Chloe, what are you doing here? I thought you were staying with Lois now." I asked, not very happy that Clark's and my moment had been broken.

"I was in town visiting my dad and decided to sop by, but I think I will leave you two along and go see your parent. See you two later, umm have fun? I guess?" She said. All three of us laughed.

---

"Leila this is beautiful!" I exclaimed as I stared at my dress. It was everything I could have ever imagined.

"Well, come on go put it on, let us see!" Martha urged. Chloe, Lana and Leila, my designer, all looked at me eagerly. I smiled and walked behind the curtain. When I came back out, everyone looked astonished.

"What?" I asked.

"Juliet, look at yourself!" Lana exclaimed. I walked over to the mirror and was in total awe.

The dress was long and snow-white. It had a side halter and the tie was made of satin. At the neck of the halter there was a cluster design of diamonds. The back dipped low and when into a low cut corset. The skirt flowed out in a diagonal. There was a petticoat but not much. The entire thing was made of silk and had a generous train.

I gasped when I saw myself. It was incredible.

"Oh my goodness…"I whispered.

"One more thing." Leila said. She reached behind her and got a veil, made of a diamond tiara like headband with the sheerest silk fabric attached to it. It was amazing. She put it on my head and smiled.

"There, now it is perfect." She said.

"I feel like a princess: I said dreamily.

"You should! So far this day looks like it is going to be a fairy tale!" Lana said.

"Six more days… wow…" Chloe said.

"I know! It's exciting and terrifying all at the same time." I replied.


	19. Always

Chapter 20: Always

I knocked on the door of Clark's apartment. It was pouring rain outside and I was freezing after standing in it.

"Jules? What are you doing here? It's almost midnight!" He said as he practically pushed me in the door.

"It's going to stop right? Before the day after tomorrow?" I said shivering.

The day after tomorrow was the wedding. And by the looks of this, the outdoor ceremony looked glum.

Clark smiled some and wrapped me in his arms.

"Yes, it is supposed to stop. Come on you need to get changed and dry off. He said. I nodded.

We went into the back and I changed into one of Clark's old plaid shirts and towel dried my hair. I wasn't as cold but I wasn't really warm either. I walked back into the living room and saw Clark waiting on me with a cup of something in his hands. I sat down next to him and laid my head on his shoulder. He handed me to cup. It was coffee.

"Thank you." I said

"No problem." He replied smiling.

"I don't know if I like or despise rainy days." I told him.

"Well if they give me an opportunity to spend a relaxing night with you, then I like them." He said. I looked up at him and smiled.

"You have inevitable charm." I said laughing a little.

"What can I say? It's a gift." Clark joked. I giggled ad took a sip of my coffee.

"Mmm.." I said. "That tastes amazing!"

"Well, I found it at this coffee shop in town and thought I would try it, and I knew if I didn't like it you would." He told me.

"Ahh I see." I said. Then, their was a loud clap of thunder and a strike of lightning, and the electricity went out.

I grasped and clung to Clark. He laughed some and held me.

"Rain, ok, thunder, alright, but lightning… no way. I don't do lightning." I said. I felt Clark kiss my forehead and I relaxed some.

It was completely black and the only sounds were the rain and out breathing.

"I think I have a flashlight and candles here somewhere." Clark said. We got up and started to feel around for things. Then I heard something crash behind me. I turned quickly and saw Clark's outline on the floor and the coffee table leaning sideways. I laughed out loud.

"It sucks that night vision isn't one of my abilities." He said. I laughed harder. Then I shuffled through some more drawers until I found a couple of candles.

"Clark, come here!" I said. He came over and I showed him the candles.

"Light them!" I exclaimed. He focused his vision on each one until they were all lit. I don't know what it was but there is something so hot about the way his eyes light up when he uses heat vision.

I sat the candles on the coffee table and walked back over to the couch.

"Voila! Light!" I exclaimed. Clark laughed and sat down next to me. He pulled me into his arms and held me.

"There, perfect" He said. I smiled and turned to face him.

"Yea, perfect" I said. He smiled at me, and then kissed me lightly. The kiss would've continued but Clark's cell phone rang. He groaned and picked it up.

"Mom?" He said.

"Clark! Hi sweetheart, I'm sorry to bother you but out electricity is out and Ellyna is scared to death. She keeps saying she wants Juliet, is she there?" I heard Martha say. Clark laughed.

"Yea mom here she is." He handed the phone to me.

"Martha?" I said.

"Juliet! Will you talk to Ellyna?" She asked

"Of course." Then she handed to phone to her.

"Juliet?" I could hear her tears.

"Hey Ellie, it's me." I told her.

"Will you sing to me?" She asked. I was a bit taken back by the question. I hadn't really sang in a long time.

"Umm sure, what do you want to hear?" I asked.

"Something you made." She said.

"Alright, then this one is just for you." Then I began.

"Don't cry,

There are no reasons to have to wipe your tears away.

I'm here, for you

Just call my name and I will come running.

Any day or any night

This can be your lullaby." I sang gently. I thought I would be done, but her cried didn't cease completely.

"When you close your eyes

remember these words

let them guard your dreams.

And always know,

Anytime or anywhere,

This can be your lullaby." She was still crying a little.

"So lie down now,

and face your fears.

Know that you don't need to shed a tear.

I will always be here,

And you will be okay.

So close your eyes and dream,

Remember the words that I sing.

Let this be, your lullaby." I didn't hear anything. Then Martha came back on the line.

"She is sleeping. Juliet, thank you so much! And that sounded beautiful by the way." She said.

"Thank you, and anytime you need me, just call." I said. We said goodbye and hung up. I looked up at Clark; he was staring at me intently.

"What?" I asked.

"I haven't heard you in so long, every time I do, you amaze me." He said. I blushed and looked back up at him.

"I am working on another album, one I have been producing myself in the comforts of my office, it is almost done but I feel like there is something missing." I told him.

"I can't wait to hear it." He said truthfully. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Then I yawned.

"I think I may be tired… maybe I should go back home." I said and I started to get up.

"No, I don't think you should." Clark told me as he gently pulled me back into his arms. Truthfully, I didn't want to leave.

"Oh really?" I said.

"See, the lights are out which means the streets are dangerous and who knows what you could run into in your apartment and hurt yourself so I think that maybe you should just stay here." He said, making up the lamest excuses ever. I laughed at him.

"Clark if you want me to stay all you have to do is say so, you don't have to make me think I will die if I don't you know, besides, I didn't really want to leave in the first place." I told him.

"Okay then," He said. "I don't want you to leave, please stay?"

"No problem." I said smiling. He smiled back and kissed me. That's when I wondered how much sleep I would actually get that night…

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you to, always." He replied


	20. Carpe Diem

Chapter 21: Carpe Diem

I was right, that night, neither of us got much sleep. But I didn't regret what did happen.

Now, I was worried about something other then sleep though. Tomorrow, I was getting married. Tonight was my party. And I had never been more scared in my life. It wasn't a bad scared, just more of an 'I can't see what is lying ahead' scared. But I was excited. I was in my car, driving to the Talon, I was staying in the apartment with Lana, Chloe and Lois tonight. Yes that is right, Lois. I guess you could say I was more scared of that then anything. I know that she said that there was nothing there between her and Clark anymore and she had no regrets. But I still almost felt bad. I got to the Talon, grabbed my bag and walked up to the apartment.

"Hey, I'm here!" I said as I walked in. Lana and Lois were sitting inside.

"Hey! We were starting to wonder if you were going to make it." Lana said.

"Yea well last night the electricity went out and I was scared to death so I didn't get much sleep." I lied, but I didn't want Lois to feel uncomfortable. Lana seemed to get the lie though and smiled some.

"Uh huh, well I am sure being at Clark's helped that some." She said. I looked at her in astonishment; sometimes I have no clue where she gets this stuff. My face must have been quizzical.

"He called me a couple minutes ago to see if you made it here. When I said no, he kind of revealed the secret." Lana told me. I sighed. Ever since the wreck he refused to call me when he knew I was driving. I wish he would get over it.

"Oh I see." Luckily at that moment Chloe walked through the door.

"Hey guys, sorry I am late! Traffic was awful and I had to do some shopping." She said.

"Chloe! Hey!" I said. It was quickly followed by hellos from Lana and Lois to.

"So, are we here to sit around and talk or are we here to have one last night of fun before one of us decides to throw away being single!" Lois joked. I looked at her, but she seemed serious and not upset at all, that made me relax a lot.

"Alright, let's do it." I said.

---

"Ok, ok, ok" Lana said laughing, the four of us had all had a little bit to much to drink and were laughing hysterically, but I couldn't remember why. We were playing some question game and it was hilarious.

"Jules, your turn." She said. "When you were in New York, were you ever umm I guess I could say unfaithful, to Clark."

"No!" I said laughing, the word 'unfaithful' sounded really funny. "In fact after I met him I haven't been with anyone else to be honest. I fell in love once and never fell out."

"Ok Lois your turn" I said. "Do you resent me? At all?" I asked.

"No, because it wasn't right with me and Clark. And you two are happier then we would ever be." She said, almost to honestly for being drunk. "K Chloe, I have a question for you."

"Ok, shoot Lo." She said.

"Ok, who is this guy that is in New York with you that you aren't telling anyone about?" She asked. Lana and I looked at Chloe in amusement. She turned bright red and smiled.

"Ok, I have been dating him for a while, his name is Ryan and he it totally gorgeous and… okay I feel like really bad for saying this but he is freaking loaded!" She exclaimed. We all laughed and some of us even high-fived her. This was definitely a night that we would never forget. We were having so much fun, just like old times. Sure, in the morning we were going to have the worst hang-over ever! But it would be worth it.

Later that night, I couldn't sleep. I walked out on the balcony with my cell phone and called Clark.

"Hello," He answered sleepily.

"Hey you." I said.

"Jules hey, I haven't heard from you since you left this morning." He said, waking up some.

"Yea, once I got into town I kind of got thrown into the whole bachelorette thing." I said.

"Oh no, they didn't corrupt you to much did they?" He joked.

"No, not to badly. But I have a headache from hell and to top it all off, I want to see you." I said.

"Well maybe you will get your wish." But his voice didn't come from the phone; it came from the ground below. There he was. I laughed and hung up.

"Jump down!" He said.

"What?" I replied.

"Jump down! I will catch you I swear." He said. I was still drunk enough to do it. So I did. And he caught me.

"Told you so." He said. I laughed. "I could hold you like this forever." He said as he nuzzled his head into my neck.

"I am not complaining." I said. We sat outside for a while talking and holding each other. Time flew by before I looked at my watch.

"Oh my gosh it is four a.m. I need to get back upstairs." I said.

"Let me take you." He said. Before I could say anything, he had lifted me up in his arms and we were floating above the ground. I loved flying. He sat me down on the balcony, kissed me goodnight and left. I walked back inside and went straight to sleep.

----

"There, done." Martha said as she removed the last curler from my hair. I turned around and looked at myself. I couldn't believe my eyes. Was this really me?

Lex had hired a professional make-up artist to come in and do my make up but I had insisted that Martha do my hair. Partly because she wanted to, and partly because I needed some one to talk to about the whole marriage thing. We had talked and I was sure now more then ever that I wanted to do this.

"Wow. Is this really me?" I said. I touched my face lightly, then my hair.

"You look beautiful sweetheart." She said. I smiled and turned to face her.

"Thank you for everything!" I said. We embraced for a moment then Chloe came in.

"They are ready to start whenever you are." I nodded and walked out the door.

"This is it." I said, right before I walked out of the mansion and into my new life.

---

The wedding was beautiful, the ceremony was incredible. Everything felt right.

"I love you." I said to Clark as we danced.

"Not as much as I love you." He said. Yes it was cheesy but it was so incredibly cute.

"Ok, you win." I said. We laughed and I laid my head on his chest.

"I don't think anything has ever felt this right in my life." I said.

"I know. I am sure more then ever that we are meant to be together forever." He said. I smiled and we kissed. Forgetting everything else in the world accept us.

"Umm excuse me you two love birds but some one wants to see you." Lana said holding Ellyna.

Clark smiled, as did I.

"Hey Ellie, what are you doing?" Clark said, holding out his arms out to get her. She reached out and she grabbed her. She kissed Clark on the cheek. I smiled at the two of them together.

"I wanted to say I am happy for you and Juliet, and since you are my big brother does that mean Juliet is my big sister?" She asked. Clark and I were both surprised at the three year olds intelligence.

"Yea it does." Clark said smiling. Ellyna smiled back and then reached down to me. I grabbed her from Clark and held her. She kissed me on the cheek as well.

"I love you guys." She said. We all laughed.

"Well we love you to." I said. We all smiled.

"Come on Elle; let's go see some other people." Lana said. Ellyna nodded and I sat her down.

"She is something else." I said.

"Yea she is, I am glad my parents adopted her." Clark said.

"Your parents and not you?" I questioned.

"Like you said, we aren't ready to be parents." He replied. I smiled. Then we kissed, again.


	21. Forever

Chapter 22: Vacation

The plane ride to Jamaica seemed to take forever. It was Lex's gift, a trip to the Caribbean on the LuthorCorp jet. Finally we arrived at our hotel just as the sun was setting. I sat my bag down and ran to the window and stared out into the sun as it reflected in pink, purple and orange off the deep clear blue ocean.

"This is amazing." I said breathlessly. Clark came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yea it is." He replied. The bent down and started placing light kisses on my neck. It was enough to drive me insane. I closed my eyes and sighed. Slowly, I turned around to face him. Quickly, his lips tore away from my neck and repositioned them on mine. I kissed him back, never wanting to break apart. Quickly we closed the window and walked into the bedroom.

---

The door was being knocked on the next morning and I was not very happy about it. I reached over and buried my head in Clark's shoulder.

"Make it stop!" I whined. He laughed at me groggily and pulled me tighter into his arms.

"Shhh maybe if we don't answer they will go away. But they didn't go away. Instead they heard the doors open and two minutes later they closed.

"What the…" I started. But before I could get up, Clark grabbed a robe and looked out of the door.

"Jules stay there." He said. 'Yea right Clark, you so know me better then that.' I thought before wrapping the sheet around me and walking out into the main room. I was amazed. There were foods everywhere, and it smelled incredible!

"Oh my god." I said.

"Jules! I was going to surprise you!" Clark said, I laughed.

"Darling you should know by now that when you ask or tell me to do something I normally do the opposite." I told him. He sighed and I laughed.

"What do we have? I am starving!" I exclaimed.

"Looks like just about everything." He said. I smiled, tied the sheet in a knot so it wouldn't fall and started to eat.

"I haven't had food since breakfast yesterday." I said as I took a bite of a muffin.

"Breakfast? And why not?" He asked as he walked over and lightly wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Did you not see the corset I was wearing yesterday? If I had taken a bite of anything I probably would've burst!" I said.

"Jules that's not healthy." He said concerned.

"It was one day Clark; I am not going to die." I said. I tiptoed up and kissed him.

"Ok, but I am still not sure, can you prove that to me?" He asked, with a hint of mischief in his voice. I smiled.

"I think I am more then capable of proving it to you." I whispered, my lips inches away from his. We slowly started to kiss, but right before our lips met, I pulled back. "But I have a feeling that if we keep getting caught up in moments like this, we aren't going to see much of anything but this hotel suite for the next week." I smiled, very pleased with my reply and walked off. I heard Clark sigh and he caught up with me and started tickling me.

"Ahh.." I squealed. Now this was not playing fair. I couldn't stop laughing. Then we both fell to the floor and I landed on top of him. Suddenly, the tickling and laughing seized and I was looking into his eyes.

----

The honeymoon came to an end. And yes, we did go out of our room more then once. We got back to Kansas and went back to my apartment, which is where we were now living, together.

"Hello home." I said as we walked through the doors. Clark's stuff had already been delivered and placed about courtesy of the Kent's and Lana.

"Yes we are." He said. We held each other for a minute, then I remembered something.

"Oh my god! I have something I need to show you!." I rushed back to my office and grabbed a CD and rushed back out.

"Voila!" I said as I handed it to him. "I finally finished it." He looked at the CD cover and inside.

"You did it! Juliet I am so proud of you!" He said embracing me.

"It goes on sale in one month!" I said excitedly.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He said.

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise. Plus I just kind of forgot over the past couple days. I mean I finished it the night of the storm why you were asleep, recorded the last two songs before I left for Smallville and made the two copies and sent it off. They called me later that day with the release date." I said.

"Wow, I am married to a superstar." He replied smiling.

"And I am married to a superhero; I guess we are even huh?" I said smiling. He laughed.

"Yea I guess, but I wouldn't really say I am a superhero." Clark said.

"Of course you are!" I exclaimed.

"Oh yea? When have I ever been a 'superhero'?" He asked. I smiled.

"Every moment I have known you, you always find a way to make everyone feel good, or welcome of safe. And of course there is that whole powers and abilities thing and when you rush off to save the day but it is more then that. It is your heart, and your spirit, and your love. And I don't think I could ever live with out you. You saved me from a lifetime with out love and happiness, and I don't think I can ever repay you for that." I said truthfully. I almost amazed myself at that speech, it was how I ad always felt, but never knew how to express it. Clark stood there silently. He looked down at me and I could have sworn I saw a tear in his eye.

"You have know need to repay me, I love you and I want to be with you forever." He said. "You are everything to me JulietAmelia Davis Kent."

I smiled when he said my name. He grabbed my hand and kissed it softly.

"And I love you Clark Kent." I whispered. "For now and always."

"This is real isn't it?" He asked.

"Yea it is. Are you scared?" I asked.

"More then you could ever imagine. Are you?" He replied.

"Yea, but I don't doubt anything. And plus, I have never been happier or more excited in my life." I said.

"I know how that feels." He said. Then we kissed… and that was when the word '_**forever'**_ meant more then anything ever would through out our entire lives. The lives that we were excited to spend together…. _**Forever**_.

And we knew, that our story would never end…..

----

THE END!

Ok so there is an epilogue that I am still trying to figure out… and I will hopefully before break is over. I cried my eyes out writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! And I will get the epilogue up ASAP!


	22. Epilogue

Ok so before I begin writing this, I want to say my final farewell to this story and all of my readers and reviewers. Yes I will still be writing, but I don't know what I am doing next. Right now I am trying to finish a 'Pirates of the Caribbean' story which I lost inspiration for a long time ago. After that I do plan to write another Smallville fan fiction but I have no idea what the subject will be. It may be another ClarkOC with the first person view being Clark instead of the OC, that would be a little challenging, or maybe it would be third person, or I may try to do a Clark Chloe one, I don't know but I am planning on it!

Ok well, I have 33 reviews and yes some of them are from the same people but I don't think I have enough page space to thank all of you individually but I will say this, for all of you.

Thank you for being so positive and thank you for reading this story! Those two things alone mean more to me then I can ever express and I honestly can't thank you enough. Oh and thank you for pushing me to update! Lol with all of the UDATE SOON! Or UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE.. ect. Comments. To be honest I probably wouldn't have updated as often as I did with out them

Once again thank you. And here is the final part of Juliet and Clarks story.

Epilogue:

Forever. A word that we push aside a lot of the time. A word that can sometimes mean absolutely nothing to us. But then again, isn't it a rather important word? With an even more important meaning? After all, with out the word forever, some of us may doubt what lies ahead……

---

"Jules! Come on we have to be at the airport in twenty minutes!" Clark called from the living room. I sighed and put one more thing in the suit case.

"Ok I am done! Be out in one minute I promise!" I called back. I heard him laughing from the living room. But his footsteps seemed to be getting closer. When I turned he was standing there. Holding something in his arms. My frantic packing notions seized when I saw what the something was. I smiled and walked over to him and looked in his arms.

"You are so trying to make me feel guilty with this little girl aren't you." I said to him as I stared at the baby.

"Now how would I do that?" He joked.

"Because we both know she loves your parents and she is staying with them for a week!" I said as I lightly traced my thumb against my daughters face.

All right I am guessing by now you need a re-cap.

Clark and I had been married for five years now. And a couple months ago we decided we were finally ready to be parents. But, I was set to do a movie. Yes you heard right, I was staring in a movie. Clark wasn't so happy about the kissing scenes but he got over it, oh and now I was nominated for two Academy Awards, best leading actress, and best original song. But because of our hectic schedules, we did something else. We adopted a baby girl from the slums of Europe. And she was now our daughter, and we loved her more then anything. Oh, and I had fulfilled not

"Alright so maybe I am, but hey, it is your awards ceremony we will be late for." He stated. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"The ceremony doesn't start until tomorrow evening, tonight is the press conference! Come on Clark get it right!" I joked. He laughed and I zipped my suitcase.

"Ok, now I can officially say that I am ready." I said. "But, can I take Gemma and you take the bags?" He sighed. I knew he didn't like to let anyone else hold her, even if it was me. I gave him a challenging look and he handed her over. I smiled and held her.

"Hey Gemma," I whispered. I could feel Clark come up behind me. When he did that it still sent shivers up my spine. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled my back against his chest.

"Are you sure we can't bring her with us?" He asked.

"I wish, but how are we going to find a baby-sitter in L.A?" I replied.

"Yea I know, I am just going to miss her." He said.

"I know me too. But she loves your parents, and Ellyna. She will be fine." I told him. I slowly turned around to where I was facing him. He looked down at me and Gemma then kiss her forehead and reached up and kissed me.

"I love it when you do that." I said.

"Well I love doing that." He replied. I laughed some and then we realized we really needed to go. We packed everything, got in our car and drove to the airport. The Kent's met us there and they took Gemma willingly. Clark and I got on the plane and were headed for L.A.

The night came. And I was more nervous then I have ever been in my life. Yea, ok I was nominated for the best thing an actress could hope for. But since I was also nominated for best original song, I had to sing. And not just sing in front of millions of people, but also sing live televised. It was enough to make me sick. I had been thinking about this while Meg did my hair. Clark had gone out to get coffee. So I was alone with my nerves. Right as he finished. Clark walked in the door.

"Ok the lines at Starbucks in this town are horrible!—" But before he could finish his sentence I jumped out of the chair and clung to him. He set the coffee down, held me in his arms and ran his hands gently up and down my back as if he knew what was wrong.

"I'm scared…" I told him.

"I know." He replied. Meg must have excused herself because I didn't let go of him forever. I just wanted to feel safe. And with him was the only time that ever happened.

"Don't let go." I whispered.

"I never have and I never will." He replied. I closed my eyes and relaxed myself in his arms. I felt him lift me up and carry me over to a chair. We sat down and he continued holding me.

"What if I mess up? What if I hit the wrong note? Or what if I start singing the wrong lyrics. So many things could go wrong." I said. He pulled me closer and kissed my forehead.

"No matter what happens, everything will be ok. I promise." And that was all I needed.

---

"Now here nominated for best original song, is Juliet Davis!" The announcer said. I took the microphone and waited for the set to open. When it did, I sharply inhaled and looked around me. I knew it was packed. But I never expected to ever be looking out to an audience this large. The music started and I closed my eyes.

_'Lose yourself'_ I thought. And I did. The music drowned me in it and I stayed consumed.

**"Look my way.**

**Just once please**

**Beauty is only skin deep.**

**I want to know**

**Who you are.**

**So if you could maybe,**

**Notice me…**

**(Chorus)**

**"How can I**

**not walk away.**

**Why Can't I,**

**Not feel this way.**

**I've been hurt**

**So many times before**

**So how can I still be willing,**

**To give you my heart.**

**I Don't need this again**

**I can't change how I feel.**

**The room it spins**

**As the glass shattered.**

**My heart can't be broken anymore then it**

**Has been…**

**Chorus)**

**"How can I**

**not walk away.**

**Why Can't I,**

**Not feel this way.**

**I've been hurt**

**So many times before**

**So how can I still be willing,**

**To give you my heart.**

**"Cool and calm,**

**wild and free.**

**Confused and scared.**

**Of what you could think.**

**Everyday I wish that you could**

**Find a way to see me.**

**Chorus)**

**"How can I**

**not walk away.**

**Why Can't I,**

**Not feel this way.**

**I've been hurt**

**So many times before**

**So how can I still be willing,**

**To give you my heart."**

I finished, With out missing one word or note. I felt the tears of happiness well in my eyes. I waived to the audience as the applauded then walked off stage and took a deep breath. Smiling, I changed out of the off- white dress I had worn for the song and back into my red one.

The night went by and I won not only one of the awards but two. It was an incredible high. I felt like I was walking on clouds. We went to the parties and then back to out hotel.

"So I guess I was right, I did marry a superstar." Clark said.

"Well, maybe…" I said smiling. I hadn't stopped all night. Clark laughed and walked closer to me.

"No, I think it is a given." He said. Then he kissed me.

"Yea but even if I am a superstar, you will always been my superhero." I whispered when we broke apart.

"Promise?" He replied.

"Always." I said before kissing him again.

---

And it was forever. Clark and Juliet were the exception to the rule that 'happily ever after' is only for fairy tales. In many ways their lives were like fairy tales.

Always, together, forever and love. Four words which describe many unnoticed individuals around us. There are exceptions of course, but in order to understand their stories, we must first learn what these words mean.

THE END


End file.
